whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20140922195742
Name of the band: Paramore 2. How long have you been a listener? Technically for many years, but I got more into them about a year ago 3. Tell how you discovered them in 5 words or less. (gonna have to be vague): The bus and my mom 4. What country are they from? United States 5. What language do they sing in? English 6. Do you know how they became famous? They just sorta did lol. Like, they formed and then got signed. There's no big story. 7. What year did the band form? 2004 8. Who makes up the band? Hayley Williams, Jeremy Davis, and Taylor York 9. Ever been to one of their shows? Yes 10. What was the first and last CD they put out? All We Know is Falling and Paramore 11. Do they have any DVDs released, if so do you own any of them? I have The Final Riot! but not Live in the UK 2008 12. Is this band a mainstream band? Nope, but a lot of people know the songs "Still Into You" and "Ain't It Fun" 13. Ever seen one of their videos on mtv/vh1/Fuse? I don't think so 14. How many CDs of theirs do you own? All of them 15. Do you own any of their singles? Technically 16. Do you have any band t-shirts for them? I have the Monumentour tour dates shirt and the "Grow Up" shirt. 17. Name 5 of their songs that you can think of off the top of your head "crushcrushcrush," "Let the Flames Begin," "Franklin," "Misguided Ghosts," "Future" 18. What is your favorite song by them? "Fences" 19. Favorite CD of theirs? RIOT! 20. How much would you be willing to pay to see them live? Hundreds of dollars 21. Who's your favorite member of the band? Don't have one 22. What instruments do they play? Taylor plays guitar, Jeremy plays bass, Hayley sings 23. Do any of your friends listen to this band as well? No 24. What clothing style do they wear? Jeremy and Taylor wear casual clothes, but Hayley wears some crazy stuff 25. Post a photo? http://thissongissick.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/paramore.jpg 26. Do your parents like this band? Yes 27. Can you name all the songs that are on one of their CDs? I can but I'm lazy 28. What other bands do you like that sound like this one? Idk it depends on what you think sounds like them 29. Is their CD in your CD player right now? No 30. Do you have their music on your iPod/zune/whatever? Yeah 31. Do you have anything autographed by them? No 32. Least favorite song by them? None 33. Last time you listened to them? This morning 34. Ever been in a mosh pit at one of their shows? No 35. Were they more famous when you started listening to them, or are they more famous now? Idk 36. What's a song of theirs you can listen to on repeat without getting bored? All of them 37. Are you listening to them now? No 38. On a scale of 1-10 rate your knowledge of the band. 9 39. Ever wrote about them for a school paper? No 40. What color are the main singer's eyes? Green 41. How many band members are there in the band? 3 42. Can you name them all and what they play? Hayley Williams: Vocals Jeremy Davis: Bass guitar Taylor York: Guitar 43. What genre is their music? Pop-punk, emo 44. If I went to a CD store, would I be able to find their CD? Again, actual CD stores sell almost anything 45. Where do you buy most of their band merch? Hot Topic 46. Did anyone get you into this band? Who? My mom 47. Do you own any movies with their music featured in it? No 48. If this band broke up, would you cry? Yeah D': 49. Second fave band next to this one? Fall Out Boy 50. How much has this band influenced you? THEY'RE RAISING ME xxMadixx "Never give in, never back down."